jordworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Takai-shen
The Takai-shen were a clan of Raihu elves that broke away from the main clans sometime before The Raising (Raihu records place it around 400 years before 1 A.R.). The legends say that they were founded by those that only embraced the death aspect of Tenshari. However despite this they did not deal in death like the Tokumei of Raihu. Death has a reverence and sacredness to it, and it is a strong focus of their culture. Because of this, outsiders came to call Takai-shen "Death Elves", though most Takai-shen find this name highly offensive. Physical Description The average Takai-shen looks similar to an elf from Raihu, but there are some marked differences. They are on average a bit shorter and thinner, but not overly so. Takai-shen average 4'10"-5'3" and have more muted hues of hair and eye color than the Raihu. The starkest difference is that Takai-shen often tattoo their bodies in dramatic ways (i.e. tattooing their face in the likeness of a skull or covering their arms and legs in delicate weblike patterns). Most Takai-shen tattoo themselves upon reaching adulthood as a rite of passage, and their designs vary wildly, but generally center around some aspect of their culture. Takai-shen also frequently cut and shave their hair in intricate patterns along with dying their hair with stripes of vibrant color with plant and animal extracts. Society & Culture The Takai-shen live deep in the forested canyons that branch off Ash Valley in villages built in the Azurepines they planted there when they first settled. Most of their villages house only a handful of families at a time and they have only one true city to speak of; Katano's Hallow. This city sits at the end of The Shadow Scar, a deep and narrow canyon in the heart of their territory. Takai-shen revere Tenshari above all else, specifically the death dealing dark aspect of the goddess. Their homes and other structures are often decorated with the bones of honored ancestors and worthy opponents that have fallen in battle against them. It is not uncommon for the bones of ancestors to be specially prepared and used in the construction of weapons as well, generally the handles of their curved edge swords and spears. Honor for the dead is the most important part of Takai-shen culture, and disrespect for dead bodies (foe or friend) is seen as a terrible dishonor to Tenshari. A proper burial is the minimum required of a Takai-shen that finds or is responsible for a dead body. Often prayers and burial rites are also performed. Takai-shen consider necromancy as a gift from Tenshari as a way to a "second life through death". Their leaders are often Necromancers that will raise the bodies of fallen warriors or enemies to protect their lands. However those that abuse Necromancy for power are treated with disdain and disgust by them. Relationship with Ash Valley When Malistacraa became trapped in the Wyrmfall and his forces began to harvest the surrounding area for building materials for Malice Hold they found a fierce resistance from the Takai-shen. The great dragon was intrigued by these death worshiping elves and offered them a place in his forces. There was great resistance within the Takai-shen leaders at allying themselves with the Wyrm-God at first. Eventually as the older leaders died and the power of Malistacraa grew the Takai-shen reconsidered their position. Their leaders managed to negotiate a deal of peace and allegiance with his court. As part of that agreement they began to send some of their youth to train with the armies of the Ten Talons. Since then they have remained a very small, but powerful part of his forces. Racial Traits Takai-shen have the same racial traits as Raihu except for the following differences: * Memories Beyond Death - Takai-shen are born with sensitive souls that absorb insight from others and from the spirits of the deceased. Thesy gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against fear effects. They also choose two Knowledge skills and always treat those skills as class skills. If they take a class that grants either or both of those skills as class skills, they gain a +1 racial bonus on the overlapping skill or skills. This racial trait replaces elven immunities and elven magic. * Blended View - Takai-shen have low-light vision like other elves, but also they have darkvision to a distance of 60 feet. This replaces keen senses.